Angels vs Demons
by BlackKitsuneKit
Summary: Well this is my first story on here so be nice.Lucifer is ordered by the gods to seek and destroy demons that might threaten the pharaoh and his kingdom in egypt.Lucifer crosses friends,lovers,and enemies abound, but the thing is can she control herself.


Angels Vs Demons

Feathers lay on the ground from where a battle took place. Black & white feathers still fluttered in the air. Clinging sound of metal on metal echo in the dead wasteland once known as Earth. Earth and all of the mere mortals that lived there were wiped out after the angels came down and rained terror on the world. I'm just one of the many that were sent here to fight. I hate this place it's corrupting us form the inside out. I have been with the demons that took over the week mortals' bodies to sustain their lives on this world. It has a greater affect on them than it does on us. Mere mortal weapons have no affect on us. We are immortal meaning we live forever. Now to tell you about myself, my name is Lucifer. I know, I know it's a boys' name, but I don't care it fits me. I am 5 ft 3" tall; yes I know I'm short. I have jet black hair that goes down to my waist pulled up into a high braided ponytail, large black wings at least 15 ft long, deep amber eyes, soft pale skin, Greek battle armor on my chest, legs, and arms from the wrist up to my elbow, on both of my upper arms I have a winding golden snake tattoo on the right side and a sliver tiger on the other. Well to start with it all started when the humans were waging war on each other again. This has been happening a lot more lately. The sun god Ra has lost all hope on these people. My new station is in Thebes, Egypt the home of some of the most dangerous thieves alive. I was in Cairo, Egypt before going to Thebes looking at one of the only strong holds left after the attack. The demons are ruled by Seth the god of chaos. You have no idea how boring it gets in Thebes just watching the mortal thieves destroy towns, rob people, and then get drunk in a bar somewhere. The funniest thing to watch would be the new thieves get drunk for the first time in their lives. Ha ha those saps can't hold down their drinks when they wake up in the middle of nowhere stumbling around complaining of hangovers and where in the name of Ra they are. I don't have to worry about that I could hold down ten without even feeling the buzz of the drinks. Not even having the hangover in the morning. Well you see I don't get drunk, my body burns the alcohol before it gets the change to get in my bloodstream. People say that a Libra is in perfect balance but I'm as sure as Ra I'm not balanced. I have a dog well it's not really a dog but a Hell Hound. He's black, red, brown, horns, metal on paws, neck, and back, whip like arrow tipped tail, and sharp claws and teeth. His name is Houndoom. As you know Houndoom is a guy in case you people didn't read. If you didn't, well, that's your problem.

This is my other dog...well wolf really. This is Shadow. Shadow is a guy just so you know. He was the first spirit beast I got when I became an angel. When a person dies their soul passes through what is called The Judgment ruled by Anubis and Thoth. Anubis is the god of embalming and Thoth is the god of writing and knowledge. I like Anubis' wife Bastet better than him. Yes, yes she is the goddess of cats and home but still you just can't help but like her. She's just one of those people you know that can't be helped but liked. There are many of other gods and goddesses that I know but don't get along with well. I do like Ra, the sun god, for how he acts. It's funny to watch him rip Seth a new one if he steps out of line. Well here's something else you might want to know about me is that I play the violin, guitar, reed pipes, and flute. Seth is pretty cool to hang out with if he's in a good mood or when asleep. There you can poke his head and he won't try to kill you. Don't go anywhere near him if he's drunk. I know your question is, 'How the heck can a god get drunk?' Well we have no idea it just sort of happens that way. The gods have their spirit beasts like everyone else in this place. This place is known as an Angel's Temple. An Angel's Temple is the birth place of most angels or demons. Demon wolves are mostly black.

They will have wings and a dragon like tail. Nothing left for you to know now. I pretty much told you everything. Let's start off with my life's story.

The sun beat down on the red sand of the desert causing it to look like water. I knew there was an oasis a hundred yards from here. That was the only water till I get to Cairo once again going to this heck of a home I live in. (This is 5,000 years before the present day that you and me live in.) The current raining pharaoh is Atemu or Atem it could be either way depending on where you are from. He rains over Upper Egypt. Egypt is placed in levels such as: Lower Egypt where some of the farmers live with the princess with brown hair, blue eyes that treats her servants like dogs. Her name is Anzu. She is the ruler under her tyrant father. Soon I arrived at the gates and there were two scrawny guards that stood watching me as I walked toward them. Their eyes flickered to my back looking for wings but found none. Well you see a Fallen Angel such as me can hide their wings to the people until they feel they can let them see.

I don't let anyone see my wings, but demons and other angels that know who I am. I'm well known for destroying an entire army of demons with much more combat skills then me at the time. I made it through and lived to tell a great story to the younger angels. I have been known in the human world as Death Angel. I don't mind the name that much. But there is nothing I could do to change that name since I've been stuck with it for around a good twenty years at the most. I was here to see a good friend of mine. She's a full fledge angel not like me. Her name is Wind Song. She has golden colored hair, curly hair, sky blue eyes, babyish face, pale skin, light gold freckles sprinkling across the bridge of her nose, and she had the most annoying laugh ever. EVER! I could die if I had to listen to it for to long.

"Lucifer! Oh Lucifer! Hold up!" shouted the annoying high pitch voice of the person I was going to see.

"Hello Wind Song. Long time no see." I replied turning around to see her panting as she caught up with me.

"Oh, no need to be so formal with me Lucifer." She smiled bouncing around me in a circle her blond curls smacking her cheeks freely. That was the thing about her. She is over active always moving around. Even in her sleep she moves. I learned that the hard way. It happened when I didn't have a place to stay so she invited me to stay with her for the time being. There were only two rooms and her brother was in the other so I slept in her room. The sleeping mats were set side by side. She fell asleep before me because I couldn't sleep that night like almost every night I have to live through. She rolled over and hit my arm with her head, than she stuck her butt up into the air like a young child would do. She then proceeded to put her head on my stomach and fall into a deep sleep. I didn't mind when she laid her head on me. It wasn't the first time someone did this to me. I had a few friends that were Angel Warriors. We were close enough to be able to do that. There was nothing we didn't know about each other. Well most of my friends were guys and still are. One of my closest friends is a boy named Archer. He too has black hair that sags into his eyes covering them at the worst times, forest green eyes, tall, slightly muscular, scar running from the top of his right eye to the bottom of his cheek bone. He is tall of course everybody is taller than me. Well being at 5, 3 I'm not tall like the other kids my age. My age is 16 going on 17 in a month. I only look 16 I'm really 1,600 years old soon to be 1,601. Age is just a mere number to an angel. Archer is two hundred years older than me. He is 1,801. He could be my grandfather if he wasn't single. Wind Song has a thing for him. A major crush if you will. I have seen it happen before with other girls that see him. Then they go after me because they think we're dating which is sad. Then we have the girls that jump head first into things trying to catch his eye. They will wear tons of make-up making them look like...uh how to put this without being hurt later on...Miley Cyrus is a good way to put it. Not my other friend Jessanna she is an Angel Priestess. She has brown hair that goes down to the bottom of her shoulder blades when up in a ponytail like it always is, blind cloudy hazel eyes which turn red when she's angry, she is 4 ft 7" (shorter than me!), she like chicken, horses, fire, and Tyler. She has a red fire wolf named Pyra. I don't care too much for her friends. Causes you don't want to know about beside a war between me and her friend Taylor. (Tyler's twin sister is the devil.)

You don't want to know how that ended. Suddenly I was pounced on snapping me back into reality.

"Son of a Nut!" I shouted whirling around to see who jumped me while I was thinking. There stood my arch enemy, Taylor... I have never seen anything as disgusting as her. Where ever she is Tyler is near by. He has never seen what goes on between us so that includes the war that lasted for exactly four days. When that ended it was her blood shed not mine, _never _my blood. We also had a fight when she made Wind Song cry saying she would never have a chance with Tyler. While I was watching the blond haired grey eyed witch, Jessanna and Tyler came up behind me. Tyler grabbed me in a headlock and Jessanna grabbed my legs up into the air my butt slightly off the ground.

"Hey there my sweet Little Lucifer." Tyler said in that deep voice of his that made all of the other girls melt on the spot, even his own sister had a thing for him. Now that was scary.

"Hey there Little Luce." Jessanna said still holding me in the air to keep me from killing Taylor. She knows very well what is going on between me and Taylor that's way she is still holding on to me like Tyler, but he doesn't know.

"Hey you two, what's up in your world?" I replied to them. I noticed that Taylor was watching like a hawk obviously envying on how he held on to my head. I gave a sly smirk towards Jessanna knowing that she will put me down so I could have revenge.

"Nothing just trying to find you is good training for us, huh Jessanna?" Tyler said toward me and Jess.

"Yea your hard to track down you know that?" Jess said. I merely laughed.

"I have to be so I don't get caught. You all should know that by now." They both laughed with me but suddenly we heard,

"Well, well, well if it isn't Death Angel." A deep voiced said near my right. I'd know that voice anywhere. That lovely voice belonged to Archer. I smiled it had been almost 100 years since I last saw him.

"Long time no see huh, Archer?"I asked him smiling at him. I watched as a mischievous glint came into his eyes.

_*Oh Ra. This is trouble. I better warn the guys, well not Taylor. I want to see her suffer at whatever he has in mind.*_ I thought to looked at me as I cocked my eyebrow. Archer just gave me a mischievous smirk. I sighed knowing I wouldn't get anywhere unless I went up and asked him myself.


End file.
